Batwomanverse Crossover
by ArrowverseWriter2018
Summary: How Batwoman should be introduced in the crossover and how the full crossover could go.
1. Chapter 1

***At the DEO

News Report: The Court of Owls have successfully taken over the Gotham City Police Department and (report goes on in the background)

Alex: Any progress trying to figure out who they are?

Brainiac 5: No clue, sending a squad would help figure it out. However there is large amounts of solar radiation and Kryptonite heat signatures.

Alex sends a team to Gotham, when the squad gets close to the Court of Owls they are quickly murdered afterwards.

At the DEO, Alex receives the message that the team got killed.

***Kara flies in

Kara: Alex what's going on?

Alex: Nothing it's just this group of fighters in Gotham, they seem to act like aliens. Calls themselves the Court of Owls.

Kara: I'll just go do it quickly.

Alex: They use Kryptonite.

Kara: I faced Reign, a Daxamite Army, and most of Fort Rozz, I got this.

***Kara flies to Gotham.

Kara: Alex I can't see anything.

Alex: Try looking for owls, they wear white masks.

Brainy: Uh Alex could you come here a second.

Alex: What is it Brainy?

Brainy: There is a 90% chance that Kara won't be able to defeat them alone.

***At Gotham Kara is attacked, and gets taken.

Alex: Kara? KARA!

Brainy: I believe this calls for those friends from other Earths.

***Alex gets the Breach Device

Alex: Brainy, you're in charge until I get back.

***Alex goes through the Breach to Star Labs

Cisco: BREACH ALERT BREACH ALERT! Alex?

Caitlin: Hey Alex what are you doing here?

Alex: Kara has been taken by a threat really large and I need your help.

***Barry speeds in

Barry: Cisco you said there's a breach, oh hey Alex?

Caitlin: Kara has been kidnapped fighting a threat in Gotham City

Barry: The one with the bat?

Cisco: This is really beginning to sound like a Comic Book.

Alex explains the threat and then they head to Star City to get Team Arrow. Oliver is busy fighting an Archer where he almost gets shot, Barry saves him at the last second and takes him, Roy, and Dinah to the bunker.

Oliver: Barry!

Barry: Hey, I need your help.

Felicity: Let me figure this out. Immortal Madman check, Aliens check, Nazi evil doppelgangers check, is it animals this time?

Barry: Close but not quiet its a powerful gang in Gotham they call themselves the Court of Owls.

Dinah: And what do they do, sleep in the morning?

Oliver: Well this better be worth it, why didn't you bring Kara too?

Barry: This is on Kara's Earth, her sister came to us at Star Labs because she got kidnapped.

Roy: Well lets go, suit up.

******Barry, Alex, Cisco, Caitlin, Oliver, Dinah, Roy, and Felicity go through the breach into the DEO.

Brainiac 5: Woah this is amazing, we need a photo.

Cisco: Hey Mr. Star Trek.

Alex: Okay guys welcome to the department of extranormal operations or the DEO for short.

Felicity: So much

Cisco: Tech. This is amazing a whole other Earth. I mean I've already been here but still.

Later, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Alex, Brainiac 5, J'onn, Oliver, Felicity, Dinah, and Roy head to a large area to talk about the threat.

*******At the Basement Kara is being held.

Kara: Where am I?

Court of Owl Person: A place you shouldn't have come to, Supergirl.

***Batwoman enters the basement

Owl Person: Where's Batman?

Batwoman: Not here.

**Batwoman attacks the Court of Owl member then heads for Kara and saves her.

Kara: Who are you?

Batwoman: You can call me Batwoman, nice to meet another fellow female Vigilante. Think you could help me a bit?

***Kara flies Batwoman to the DEO with her.

Kara: Welcome to the DEO Batwoman.

Batwoman: Hey nice to meet you everyone, I don't suppose by help you meant some guns, the police have been destroyed in Gotham.

***Back at where the team is

Alex: Alright lets go rescue Kara.

***Kara enters with Batwoman.

Alex: Who is right here, and who is this?

***Batwoman unmasks quickly

Katherine Kane: Hi my name is Katherine Kane, you can call me Kate

***Kate shakes Alex's hand

Oliver: I feel I've seen this symbol before…

Kate: You might be familiar with my cousin. Big guy scary mask, actually fought her cousin once.

Oliver: Alright looks like our work here is not close to done, I suppose you want us to help you defeat this Court of Owls?

Kate: Yes.

Kara: Wait when you saved me they barely touched you, I don't understand.

Kate: It was just one person. Together they're powerful, divided they fall. So I figured if Supergirl can help me and maybe you guys too, I can finally stop them.

Kara: Well you got really lucky, we would love to help you.

***Cisco creates a breach to Gotham City's Jitters

Cisco: Well lets go.

Kate: This is sick.

Alex: You look really nice by the way.

Kate: Thanks you too

***Kate and Alex smile

***They go to through the breach

Barry: You have a Jitters on your Earth too huh

Kara: Yeah, and Big Belly Burger.

Caitlin: Some things never change.

Oliver: Alright so what do we know about them so far?

Kate: Well Bruce has been investigating them for a while thinking they killed his parents but not so much, eventually he found out they did not and thats when they ended up killing him too.

*****At their base

Mysterious masked figure: Looks like Kara came back with back up from other Earths.

Mysterious masked figure 2: Well it is time to kill every last one of them. Once they are gone, their cities will be weak and we can go on to cement our control of Gotham City.


	2. Chapter 2

***GCJitters

Oliver: So they are a lot of people and divided they fall you said. So its simple-

Kate: They use Kryptonite and have super strength so-

Oliver: I have that handled with my Arrows, Barry has his speed, trust me its simple.

***Everyone heads off to fight the Court of Owls

Court of Owls Member: Well heroes, welcome to Gotham City.

***Large group of fighters go after them

***Barry tries to use his speed but fails, Cisco can't use his powers, and Caitlin can't transform into Killer Frost

Barry: Felicity they have meta dampeners!

Felicity: I'm hackin-

***Felicity gets taken from GCPD alongside Brainiac 5

***Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin get taken hostage

***Oliver, Roy, Kara, Alex, J'onn, and Kate are the only ones who manage to escape

***They head to the DEO and talk in the big room

Oliver: Looks like we have a setback, they are incredibly powerful on the inside, but what if we attacked them from the outside? Kara you fly up use your X-ray vision-

Kate: Not possible they are thousands

Oliver: Well they have to have a weakness somewhere, I fought an army of assassins before, don't they have some sort of code on this Earth or something?

Kate: League of Assassins?

Oliver: Looks like you're familiar.

Kate: Yeah well no they have this serum, gives them immortality which is similar to the League's Lazarus Pit but it also gives them enhanced strength.

Oliver: Do you have a sample of this Serum?

Kate: I do actually why?

Oliver: We need to create an antidote, something that can reverse it, and from here we need someone to hack to disable the anti-meta human dampeners.

Alex: That's a good idea lets work something up and the hacking too.

***Where everyone was taken.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Brainiac 5, Dinah, and Felicity are all tied up.

Barry: Looks like we've been taken, I'm sure Oliver, Kara, and Kate are going to figure something out. Felicity What happened back there?

Felicity: They were watching us from Jitters the whole time, when I said I'm hacking, they jumped and took me and Brainiac 5 right away.

***Back to the DEO

Alex: Does it ever storm in Gotham?

Kate: Not much no why?

Alex: Kara can spin really fast and create a loud storm, with heavy rain and all. Flood would help slow them down.

Kate: That could work.

***The DEO gets attacked by a group of the Court of Owls.

Court of Owls Member: Bring us the Heroes and no one gets hurt.

Kara, Alex, Oliver, Roy, and Kate go out and fight the fighters with the help of many DEO agents.

***They manage to beat them all and then all but one escapes, he gets then gets imprisoned.

***They all talk in front of the prison

Oliver: Looks like we have someone to test the antidote on.

***Alex works on the antidote for the next few hours

***Back at the Basement

***Court of Owls inject the serum into Felicity and Dinah who completely transform except their heads and so they wear a mask, now under the Court of Owls' brainwashing.

Felicity: Ah ha pathetic little heroes, what sha'll we do with them?

Dinah: Sweet heart we should kill them quickly.

Felicity: No let's give them the serum.

***Everyone is injected with the serum. Now the Court of Owls has a speedster, Vibe, and other powers in their hands. They go to the DEO to fight them.

***Alex finishes the Serum

Alex: Okay serum is finished.

Kate: Impressive, lets go now.

Oliver: No wait.

Roy: Oliver's right, I have a feeling they will be coming to us. Also what if this instead of through arrows we used Sprays whenever you go through it it they're cured.

Kate: Already made one with Alex, here.

***Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Dinah, Felicity, and Brainiac 5 break into the DEO and after knocking out everyone, Kate manages to press the button quickly and the serum goes through the 6 heroes, they all fall and then turn back to normal.

***Kate, Oliver, Roy, Kara, and Alex lock up Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Dinah, Felicity, and Brainiac 5 until they are fully back to normal.

Kara: What are your names?

Barry: Barry Allen, fastest man alive, hero of Central City, parents killed when young.

Dinah: Dinah Drake, Black Canary, hero in Star City.

Cisco: Cisco Ramon, the Vibe, hero in Central City.

Caitlin: Killer Frost aka Caitlin Snow, hero in Central City.

Felicity: Felicity Smoak, hacker from Star City, the only mother of William.

***Kara, Oliver, Kate, Roy, and Alex go back to the big room.

Kara: Looks like they still need time for the cure to fully settle, they're still terraforming back.

Oliver: So anyways now that we know the spray sort of works what if we tripled its size?

Kara: I did that with lead once, the entire atmosphere.

Kate: It could work, we need a back up plan too.

Oliver: Kara flying, and J'onn maybe you can shapeshift into one of these?

J'onn: Could work, lets go now.

***Oliver, Kara, J'onn, Roy, Alex, and Kate go to Gotham

After they spray the atmosphere, it doesn't work because the court of owls now knows about the antidote and worked against it.

Kara is flying up and laser visions everywhere with the court of owl members, J'onn, Roy, Oliver, Alex, and Kate beat a lot of them but they then get taken.

***Kara heads back to the DEO and looks at the prison.

Everyone is back to human bodies, but still not fully. Kara tried to think but can't figure it out.

Kara: I have to go back in time again and fix things this time do things differently!

Barry: Don't!

Kara: Barry?

Barry: Don't mess with the timeline things can go worse. When you mess with time time messes back trust me I tried making things better with Flashpoint once and all it did was almost kill the love of my life and turn John's baby into a girl. Obviously the universe wants you to do this alone for rescuing them that is.

Kara: Barry they'll all turn into owls like you did.

Barry: Fight them in the light of day, Owls hate sunlight.

Kara; I can't do it alone.

***Barry's body finishes going back to 100% human.

***Barry phases out of the cell and runs to put on clothes and goes to Kara.

Barry: You won't, I healed faster because of my speed, they will take 3 times more time so tomorrow morning. Let's go to sleep, and do this tomorrow okay?

Kara: Fine.

Barry and Kara go to bed then the next morning they wake up to get ready and battle the Court with the team's help.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara: Good Morning Barry

Kara wakes up next to Barry's bed in the DEO.

Barry: Morning.

***Barry wakes up and gets ready quickly.

Kara laughs as she gets up slower then speeds to the bathroom to get ready then changes her clothes.

Barry: Damn you're fast too.

They laugh then get ready to stop the Court of Owls.

***Barry and Kara go to the prisons

Barry: Oh my god they're all gone.

Kara: We need to go now!

Barry and Kara walk out to see the DEO full of being completely normal not knocked out, Barry and Kara run/fly over to Gotham. Barry now has tech to block anti-meta human dampeners.

When they reach the area with everyone in it, none of them have been turned into owls due to strong willpower and J'onn because his skin can't get penetrated.

***Cisco breaches in with Dinah and Caitlin as Killer Frost.

Kara: Guys?

Cisco: We woke up an hour ago and I breached everyone out. Felicity and Brainy are monitoring from the DEO.

Barry: Oh that makes sense. Anyways Kara and I decided that we will use the light to defeat the Owls, and the Spray to spray everyone. This one is new because it's 3 times more powerful, I helped make it last night, tested it on the one owl you imprisoned and it worked great, turns out she's just an innocent lady who got kidnapped too.

Dinah: So I was right they do sleep in the morning, well let's do it.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Kara, J'onn, Alex, Kate, Oliver, Roy and Dinah proceed to fight the court and cure them.

Barry enters Flashtime to spray the spray everywhere, Cisco, Caitlin, J'onn, Alex, Kate, Oliver, Roy, and Dinah fight them until they are all sprayed. Kara then uses her X-ray Vision and sees way less owls.

Later they finished fighting, the spray is in every area in Gotham and no owls are there anymore not even the real owls themselves.

****Later the heroes are all hanging out together at the Alien Bar celebrating their victory.

Kate: Thank you so much guys, we officially saved Gotham City from the Court of Owls.

Oliver: I had something like this once, but it was just a regular fighter, got the FBI to help me and in turn I revealed my identity and went to prison for a few months.

Kate: Woah you revealed your identity?

Oliver: Yeah?

Felicity: Don't look so weird he kept it secret for 7 years and killed people who figured it out.

J'onn: I kept mine secret for 300 years till I had to save Kara.

Kara: James kept his secret for less than 2 years, revealed himself a few months ago.

Kate: Revealing my identity is never going to be something I'd do.

Barry: Yeah me neither, but it's like I reveal my identity to someone new every Tuesday.

Cisco: Iron Man revealed his identity right at the start like first year in and right there.

Caitlin: What a big world.

Brainiac 5: Actually in the future Kara's identity is no secret.

Later Cisco opens a breach back to Earth One for Oliver, Felicity, Roy, and Dinah.

***Oliver, Felicity, Roy, and Dinah go through the breach

Rene: It's been 3 days hoss expected it to be 4.

Oliver: Hey, glad to be back.

Felicity: How's William?

John: With Layla, he's fine.

****Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin leave through the breach

Ralph; There you are it's been a while, man this city is really hard to protect alone.

Barry: Glad to see you again Ralph.

****Back at the DEO

Kara: Well Kate, it was really nice to meet you. Alex is going to take you back to Gotham.

Kate: Thanks, and it was really nice to meet you, this was not how I expected this week to turn out.

Kara: Welcome aboard.

***Kate leaves with Alex

Kate: Hey do you want to get a drink before you drive me back?

Alex: Yeah that would be great no problem Kate.

****Meanwhile over at the Legends Ship

Sara: It's been a while since we've heard from Star City, are we being left out of something?

Ava: Hmm? No clue it's not like they went to another Earth or something.


End file.
